UNSC Aegis Fate
The , Hull Classification Symbol FFG-307, is a Frigate of the UNSC NavyHalo 3, multiplayer level Sandtrap. Background The Aegis Fate took part in the attempt to stop the Prophet of Truth from activating the Ark's Portal. In the cut-scene, it can be seen firing MAC rounds at the Forerunner Dreadnought alongside the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn and an unknown UNSC frigate. The Aegis followed the Covenant Separatists' First Sangheilian Fleet into the portal and survived a further engagement between the Sangheili and Truth's fleet. In the ensuing Battle of Installation 00, the Aegis Fate was last seen in a stationary position in the atmosphere of the Ark over a Jiralhanae encampment in the desert regions (the multiplayer map Sandtrap). It's very probable that it returned safely to Earth with the UNSC survivors and Elite fleet whilst Johnson used Forward Unto Dawn to rescue the Chief. Assignment It was assigned to the UNSC Home Fleet during the First and Second Battle of Earth when the confrontation concluded with the Covenant Loyalist withdrawal through the Forerunner Portal. Several hours later, the Sangheilian Fleet pursued them through the Portal, and the UNSC Aegis Fate was one of the UNSC warships attached to the Elite fleet as well as the [[UNSC Forward Unto Dawn|UNSC Forward Unto Dawn]]. UNSC Battle Cruiser Prior to Halo 3's release, the Aegis Fate was thought to be a UNSC Battle Cruiser utilized in the Battle of the Ark, and descriptions found in the Halo 3 Beta described it as such[http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3159937 www.1up.com, Halo 3 Beta source code hack leak]. Estimates of its size, armaments, and capabilities, using the Super Star Destroyer ships from the Star Wars series and universe[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/800/800896p2.html xbox360.ign.com, Halo 3 release] placed it as one of the most powerful ships in either side's armada. Ironically, it turned out to be a frigate, one of the UNSC's least effective and smallest ships, in the final game. Glitches *Through the use of the Pan Cam glitch and theater mode, players would be able to get past the invisible walls/boundaries of the map and explore freely around the frigate itself.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdCQyWOGLjk. You can go into the hangar bay of the Aegis Fate, along with any other part of the ship, including up into it's MAC gun. Trivia *The Aegis Fate can be seen if one looks towards the northeastern''Halo 3: The Official Guide'' patch of unclouded sky on the Halo 3 multiplayer map Sandtrap. This might explain the reason why there are human weapons and vehicles on this map. *The number 7 can be seen in the star on the lower bow of the ship. Another 7 reference. *During the Second Battle of Earth, it is indistinguishable from other ships, all of them bearing the same numbers and name as the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. *The ship has 12 lifepods, 2 of them are under the ship and are positioned vertically in an awkward position. *''Aegis'' was the name of the goddess Athena's armor in Greek mythology. Easter Eggs *If you get up close to it in the pan-cam mode, you can see that the turrets resemble the Autobot symbol from Transformers. Sources fr:UNSC Aegis Fate Category:UNSC